Love Destiny
by Violet Angelz
Summary: The destiny of seeking for true love is never easy. Let the destiny be shown in the life of those who are searching and seeking for true love… Full Summary inside. Main couple is Kenyako. Sad or happy ending will be determined in the future... R&R for mor


Disclaimer: None of the characters from Digimon 01 to Tamers belong to me, except unknown characters.

_Warning: This is an AU story using characters from Digimon 01 to Tamers. No digimon will appear in this story. Ton of couples will be mixed together for some fun reasons. Some of the couples that will be together are couples that are dislike by most of the fans. All comments by reviewers will be take note of. I had also changed the characters' age to suit the plot.  
_  
Information:

Joe - 20 years old

Jun, Tai, Sora, Yamato and Ryo - 18 years old

Mimi and Izzy - 17 years old

Ken and Miyako - 16 years old

T.K, Kari, Davis, Takato, Jenrya, Juri, Ruki and Alice - 15 years old

Cody - 13 years old

**Love Destiny**

Summary: The destiny to true love is never easy. People blamed God for all the heart-breaks they experienced but do they know that God has a greater plan for them than they knew? God will bring together a love so great that devils can never separate them but will only cause the lover to have greater bond than ever. Great destiny unfold as couples being brought together to stand on at the gaps between the living and the dead, to release a power so great that even devils can not prevail again it. But the devils will not give up without a fight and the journey to true love will always have trials and tribulations. Let the love destiny begin in the life of the youths…

_  
Chapter One: Love unfulfilling_

Who say life was easy? Mine certainly not the case. I am the unnoticeable younger sister at home, the ugly nerd in Odaiba high school and the most loud-mouthed girl that has ton of crushes on boys that are too cute for her. That is the most dramatic life a girl can has. I always wondered why I had such a life. I had shiny, long lavender hair and bright chocolate eyes that make most girls in Japan envy but why do I still had a life that is so miserable that I wish I had never born?

Oh, forget to introduce myself. My name is Inoue Miyako, the most unpopular girl in the Odaiba High School of Japan with a huge glasses that covered up half of my face and a straight-forward character that people feel that they better leave me alone or I bite their head off before they can even say "sorry". I had 2 older brothers and 1 older sister who are not only smarter than me but more popular than me during their years in Odaiba high school. I was never the one that my own parents would spare me a few more look and say that I am their favorite child. They would always turn to my siblings first before they even notice that I was around. Life can only get worst at school where not only my own classmates teased me for being a teacher's pet but also the only one that I ever true liked, not really loved since I had so many crushes, never look at me even once. His name is Ichijouji Ken, the most famous and soughs-after boy in school. All girls liked him or should I say loved him. He is the perfect boyfriend in a girl's dream with his charming smile and a heart so kind that he is willing to help anyone no matter who they are.

To say the true, I do not know whether I just had a crush on him or do I really love him. I had too many heart-breaks in the past to ever think of that. To him, I was only a girl on this planet earth, a girl that he once helped without even knowing who she is. A girl who always watches him secretly wherever he goes and never failed to send him encouragement note when he participated in competitions. Well, he will never know that I existed in his world and God, it does hurt but his happiness is more important than my hurt.

But little do I know. Life really is not as easy as I think. The destiny is not decided by me but by God and it will bring me to the greatest journey that I never had and man, I will learn to love it.

To be continuing…

AN: It being so long since I wrote a story and I decided to write an extraordinary story that is devoted to people that found life difficult to live on. I just want to let them know that God will always make the impossible become possible when we have faith in him. This is not only a story about love but also about family and relationship with God. Life can be fun when we want it to be. Also, I am finding a beta reader. If anyone is interested in helping me to make this story better, you are most welcome to send me an email at


End file.
